Maelstrom of the Guild
by Wolf3391
Summary: Naruto at the end of the war finds that he can no longer truely live in his world to leave it for the world of magic. Now naruto stands with the tailed beasts at his side when he join the Guild know as Fairy Tail


**Maelstrom of the Guild**

**Chapter 1: New Family**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**This story has ideas from me and Bakuto Masaki created several OC's**

**Pairings include**

**Naruto: Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, OC**

**OC: OC, Ikuruga, Angel, Ultear, Meredy**

**This story I've wanted to do for some time and I hope it's as popular as my other stories on my page. Me and Bakuto Masaki have been PMing each other with ideas for this story for a couple months and I'm sure he;ll be happy with it too.**

**XChapter StartX**

"_Where...am...i?" asked a tired voice, this was Uzumaki Naruto; Former Genin of Konohagakure and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. For a long time Naruto's life had been an endless battle whether it be for attention or his life. It was never an easy life being a symbol of pain to those around you in a place you would call home._

_When the Kyuubi had attacked the day of his birth many had died trying to protect their home and as such he became the target of their frustrations. It was thanks to his unbending will he didn't become like many would have expected him to behave...like the beast that was sealed within him. Hard to believe that one so young would shoulder the burden despite never knowing until he turned 14, even then he took it in his stride._

_As his life went on he made many friends that made up his family in the village; from his brother Uruka to his closest friend Garra. His family was large but it only made thing tougher when war came to the world of ninja, the man responsible for so many atrocities in the world Madara had joined forces with Kabuto and summoned an army of the dead to fight the United Shinobi Forces._

_Naruto himself had been kept out of the battle for his safety but he still found out and headed to the front line to meet the man and the one his once called brother; Sasuke and the power of his tenant who he had come to an understanding with he had killed Sasuke and Madara but at great cost._

_By fighting the two together the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi; Kirabi had been captured and his Bijuu extracted killing him. When Naruto discovered he used the Bijuudama to eradicate Kabuto from the face of the land. He also broke the connection to the dead setting them free from their torment and back to their restful peace._

_You may ask why he was now a former Genin of Konoha...the answer is that seeing as Naruto was the last jinchuuriki on the planet now meant that no ninja village could have him in doing so would only cause war. Learning this Naruto had taken it upon himself to forever leave his village knowing full well that it would bring the peace his godfather, father and family would want._

_It was ironic that Naruto once again had to forsake his own happiness for others, once more bing a human sacrifice for the people. Many had been saddened to hear the blondes proclamation that he would leave the village after finally gaining the respected owed him after all he had done._

_He waved it off saying "Ero-sennin's dream is fulfilled and peace is more important that praise to me, I kept my promise to him. All of you live happy lives without me but please when you hear my name...think of it in happiness not sadness."_

_And with that he left with only his belongings; Gama-chan, Iruka's headband, the necklace of the Shodaime, his godfather's works, his fathers and mother's scrolls and the sacred sealing pot where the eight other bijuu were kept in safety._

_After 2 years the 18 year old Naruto was in a small clearing in the Land of Waves, the place he had met his friend Haku. He had been reading through his father's scrolls and discovered something amazing; Hiraishin could allow his access to other worlds._

'_A new chance...' were his thoughts going over all the notes finding out that the kunai or seals weren't necessary for the technique, they only helped leave a marker on the place you wished to go. Naruto had spent a few good months learning to use hiraishin without a kunai or seal and was ready to leave his world behind._

_Using the technique he appeared above the forth's head in Konoha one last time, he looked out at his former home one last time then taking off the headband that he had wore still placing it onto of the head and carving a message on the stone._

'_May this be a mark that Uzumaki Naruto was born in Konoha and left knowing that the world would be okay without him' as he carved the last character he made one last jump before leaving to the Hyuga house to the sleeping form of Hinata. She had wished to be together with him for such a long time but couldn't leave as she was tied to Konoha and the other villages refused to let any get close to fear of the others gaining control of him._

_Taking off the necklace he put it next to her and left lone word on a note "Goodbye..." and thus Naruto had left his own world behind not having a clue where he'd end up._

XBreakX

And now we turn our attention back to Naruto currently floating in an ocean of bright stars "Where...am...I?" Naruto asked to himself not expecting a response. **"You my boy are in the Celestial Spirit World**" answered a powerful booming voice Naruto looked to see a tall man with one of the largest moustaches ever, dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, helmet on his head is in the same colors, with the peacock feather on the top. He had blue skin with red eyes deprived of pupils.

"So that's where I ended up huh?" he let out a small chuckle **"Indeed but I must ask how did you end up here boy for most it is impossible to enter this world. And to introduce myself I am the Celestial Spirit King and who are you young man?"** he asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto for ninja of another world and as to how I got here I randomly teleported to a new world hoping to find a new home for myself Ou-sama" Naruto said with a bow as he still floated in the air.

"**Hmmm...Crux come here**" the king called as an old man with a giant cross as his head and a cross-like mustache appeared. "Hai Ou-sama what is it?" asked the old man who looked ready to fall asleep at any moment **"Scan this young man and tell me of his past would you"** the king commanded as Crux fell asleep.

"Um...is that supposed to happen Ou-sama?" he nodded "**To show me someone's past Crux must rest to search through all the information"** he informed Naruto who nodded as the old man woke up and immediately began crying "**Crux what seems to be the problem?"**

"Ou-sama...please let me show you this boy's past" he said allowing the king to read his mind and see Naruto's life. Within seconds the kings eyes widened as he stared down at the young man **"Naruto...you truly are a remarkable human to have turned out as you have and I believe deserves a reward seeing as you received none in your own".**

"What...you can't be serious can you?" the king nodded holding out his hand as a seal appeared "**Yes, seeing as you hold nine being of great power with you I will allow them to become Celestial Spirts of my world and the world of magic"** the pot on Naruto's back opened and energy shot out of it as did red energy from his stomach.

The extraction didn't hurt Naruto in the slightest much to his surprise but then again he was in the presence of someone who was a king of spirits. The lights came together and began getting smaller until they took the form of platinum keys which dropped into his hands.

"**These are the new Plantnum Spirits keys Naruto...they will only work for you in the world I will send you to"** he told the boy who stared at the keys. "Um...Ou-sama how do I use these?" he asked a little embarrassed since he was just holding a set of 9 keys.

"**Of forgive me...i almost forgot you didn't know anything about the world you're going to...**" the king went on to explain the world of Earth land and its ways of magic and how to use the keys. Naruto for one was excited in learning that his ability of Hiraishin could be qualified as a magic and one of a kind. The king told him that he had the capacity to learn other magics since his level of magic could rival a groups of mages known as the Ten Wizard Saints with some training.

When all was said Naruto was told one of the nine spirits wanted to talk to him. He pulled out the key and turned it "Open the gate of the Fox, Kyuubi!" he said as light shone and out of it came something he didn't expect; in front of him stood not a 50ft fox with nine tails but a young girl with long blonde hair purple eyes and a very large bust thankfully wearing a pokadot Kimono.

"Ahh Naruto-kun" she said glomping the man "K-K-Kyuubi?" he said in shock staring down at what he could beautiful young girl with a blush as her bountiful chest pressed into him. "Yes it's me Naruto-kun the Spirit King changed me and the others and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened and how mean I was to you" she said with the cutest face possible.

"smiling Naruto put a hand n her head and rubbed behind the fox ears on her head "It's fine Kyuubi, we're heading to a new world so me you and the other bijuu get a new start" he told her making her hug him more in thanks.

"Ou-sama can I stay by Naruto-kun's side all the time, I don't want to be apart from him now that I'm out?" she asked pleading as he nodded "**Yes you may, you will be his personal summon to remain out at all times wouldn't want young Naruto to get lonely now would we"** he said with a perverse smirk making Naruto's eyes twitch a little seeing an image of a white haired man.

"Yeah, isn't that great Naruto-kun and please can I have a new name instead of my title" she asked using 'those' eyes which made Naruto give in, he's have to learn to resist in the future. "Okay...how does Chizuru sound?" she smiled brightly as he tails wagged in happiness "I love it Naruto-kun thank you, and thank you too spirit king."

"**Just remember to hide your features when you get to earth land otherwise people may get suspicious of new spirit keys and come after you**" he warned as the two saw a gate appear in front of them and open **"Good luck out there Naruto Uzumaki I hope to hear from you sometime from the other spirits" **he said waving as Naruto put on his old grin "Don't worry I won't waste this chance and I'm sure you'll hear all about me soon" he and Chizuru walked through the gate disappearing into his new home to make a new name for himself.

**XBreakX**

4 years had passed since that day and Naruto had learned much about his magics and his spirits including Chizuru to say the least. He had travelled over the world visiting various places and earning some money by doing odd mages jobs and selling Jiraiya's old books, he quickly had enough money to supply himself and Chizuru enough ramen to last him several lifetimes.

The two had grown close over the years together, Chizuru was glad she was with Naruto, free of the seal and of the anger she once held for him and the world itself. She had tried to get him into bed many a time but they hadn't gotten that far yet, not that she didn't try. Naruto had learned that Chizuru was extremely flirtatious with him only and would often asked for displays of affection or give them which he didn't mind.

The reason they hadn't done that was because he simply didn't feel ready, after all he had no experience in the feelings of love except Hinata and even then he couldn't explore that route. However that didn't mean the two hadn't gotten 'close' in the bedroom and Chizuru was glad he at least read the Icha, Icha books he sold all around.

**XBreakX**

Right now the two of them were on a train bound for Hargeon, Chizuru in fox form curled around Naruto's neck since she didn't like walking long distances and Naruto's neck was comfy and allowed her to drink in his scent.

Naruto still had his blonde spiky locks but similar to his father's style and the end tied off in a ponytail as Jiraiya had. He wore a tight black shirt with an orange strip down the side, black gloves, large gray boots, black pants and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long white trench coat. He still carried most of his items in scrolls sealed around his body and his keys hung from hie belt as well but had a seal that would shock anyone who had intent to steal them from him.

He watched as the world travelled by him on the train scratching behind Chizuru's ears much to her pleasure until he heard retching sounds and he turned to see a pink haired boy holding his stomach in discomfort and a small blue cat with a backpack next to him looking concerned.

"Is your friend okay?" he asked the cat "Aye, this happens all the time" he answered making Naruto shrug as he got off the train and began wandering around.

**XBreakX**

In the only magic shop in Hargeon a young, blonde girl with a sizeable chest was looking through the shelves of the store until she spotted something "Canos Minor, I've been looking for it. How much is it?" she asked excitedly.

"200000 jewels" she then thrust her chest out "I wonder how much it is" she asked "I said 200000 jewels" the girls leaned forward folding her arms under her chest "I wonder how much it really is Dandy mister?" she asked in a sexy voice.

"19000 jewels" was the clerks response making the girl huff and about to fork over the money as a giggling was heard behind her and she turned to see two girls. One had black hair the purple eyes and the other blonde with blue eyes and whisker marks on her face, both in tube tops and hot pants bent over to the clerk.

"are you sure you don't want to give our friend a better deal?" the blond one asked doing as he girl did and accentuating her breasts as did her friend "We'd be ever so thankful."

"5000 jewels" said the clerk with a bleeding nose, the blonde gave him the requested money and handed the key to the other blonde as they walked outside the store and started laughing at the stunt that they had just pulled.

"Hey thanks for that in there I'm Lucy by the way" said the now named Lucy to the two girls, the blonde one suddenly going up in smoke to reveal a tall blonde male with blonde hair like herself but spiky and odd marks on his cheeks that the girl did. The dark haired girl didn't change but smiled seeing the male appear in front of her.

Naruto smiled as his laughing calmed down "No problem, I'm Naruto and that's Chizuru there" he said pointing to the girl who waved. "Wait you're a guy?" said a shocked Lucy as Naruto nodded "Yeah, I do it all the time to get good deals, especially when I meet beautiful girls like you" he smirked as Chizuru smiled at his antics and Lucy went red blushing.

"Naruto-kun, aren't I beautiful too" she said pouting as he snaked an arm round her "Of course Chizuru-chan doesn't mean I can't tell other how nice they look right?" he said as she hugged his side. Lucy then looked slightly disappointed seeing that the hot guy in front of her was apparently taken.

They then heard girlish screams that Naruto recognized as the call of the fan girl many of them creaming about a mage by the name of Salamander being in town. "Hmm this sounds interesting, want to check it out Lucy-chan?" Naruto asked as Lucy did indeed want to see the mage and nauto walked off. Lucy was taken to the side by Chizuru however "You like Naruto-kun don't you?" she asked smirking as Lucy went red again "Wh-Wh-What do you mean we just met and he's with you" she stuttered.

Chizuru giggled "Silly girl, I don't mind sharing Naruto-kun, so if you want him feel free just hope your open minded" Chizuru then left the red headed Lucy as steam shot out her ears from the images in her head.

**XBreakX**

When they found the crowd they saw the man called Salamander who looked overly smug yet had many girls pooling at his feet. The man smirked over at Lucy and Chizuru, his face having a tattoo on the right side of his forehead, Lucy seemed to act oddly so Chizuru lit a small fire on his finger and jabbed Lucy in the arm making he yelp.

There was then a cry of "Igneel" from the crowd and the tried turned to see a pink haired boy that Naruto had seen on the train they watched as the boy got beaten up by the fan girls and were still entranced by the man making Naruto suspicious as the three of them thought the man was pathetic before he jetted off with some fire magic.

The three of them approached the boy "His is degusting isn't eh kid?" said Naruto as the boy looked up at them and the cat recognized him "Hey your that guy from the train!" he shouted. "Yeah, names Naruto and these are my friends, Lucy and Chizuru, nice to meet you.

**XBreakX**

The group found a small restaurant and Chizuru went back to fox form to make room at the table for them. They watched as the boy named Natsu and the cat named Happy shoveled food down their throats and Naruto wondered if this was how he used to eat raman.

"Yhurrr ah naiz burrzon" said Natsu his mouth full and Naruto turned to Lucy "I think he said you're a nice person. Anyway you two should slow down or you'll get sick okay" the two didn't slow any so he turned his attention back to Lucy.

"That guy Salamander was using Charm right?2 he asked as she nodded "Yeah the magic that attracts people hearts to the caster but it's a banned magic" she said visibly irked she'd been affected by it. "Yeah I've seen people use it in other towns, they never think to use it once I get to them" he smirked "I'm just glad Chizuru jabbed me with that fire to break the charm. Even though I look like this I'm a mage too."

"Really no doubt you can tell we are too" she nodded "What guild are you in?" she then asked "Not been in one, me and Chizuru-chan have been travelling mostly all around plus we don't like the council much...they seem to controlling and not helpful enough, you?"

"Well I really want to join a guild with there being so many all over the world but I hear it's hard to get into the popular ones" she said excitedly making Naruto chuckle at her bright attitude. "I'm sure we'll find a good one together Lucy-chan, better to join with friends than alone. Anyway who were you looking for Natsu?" he asked the boy who had finished eating for now.

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town but it was the wrong person. I really thought it was Igneel" he said disappointed. "What does Igneel look like the guy can't be that hard to find?" he questioned wanting to help "Well Igneel's not human but a dragon" he said bluntly as Lucy freaked out and Naruto sweat dropped.

"You do realize that a dragon wouldn't be in a town like this" Natsu and Happy slammed their fist into their hands "Hey! Don't tell me you only just noticed" shouted Lucy. "Naruto laughed seeing her act as did Chizuru as he placed down the bills for the meal (**A/N anyone else think it's odd the currency is jewels but in the manga, paper money is used...wierd)**

"Meals on me boys, you coming Lucy-chan?" he asked as the girl nodded and followed him as Natsu and Happy bowed in thanks making Naruto laugh more, thinking they'd be such fun to hang round if a little annoying at times.

The triad quickly found a park bench and Lucy began reading the Weekly Sorcerer as Naruto lied down on the bench. "Fairy Tail caused trouble again?" she said in surprise "What they do this time?" asked Naruto "Apparently destroyed the Devon Theif family but also destroyed 7 houses that belonged to the townspeople..." the two were in hysterics hearing this but eventually calmed down as Naruto and Chizuru took a small nap asking Lucy to watch over them.

Lucy seeing him asleep brushed a hand through his soft hair revelling in its silk like feel and glancing at the pictures of Mirajane from Fairy Tail and wondering what it would be like to be in the Fairy Tail guild. However Salamander came out of the bushed and offered her a chance to join Fairy Tail if she came to a party on a boat later that night.

**XBreakX**

Later on Lucy was now on the boat in an evening dress having told Naruto she'd see him in the morning at the restaurant from before. Meanwhile Naruto had met up with Natsu as the spot that looked over the cove of the port and heard some rumors about a Fairy Tail mage in town. Hearing this Naruto's face scrunched in anger before holding his hand out activating one of his magics.

Back on the ship Lucy was struggling as men restrained her and Salamander threw away her keys as he wouldn't be able to use them. But as he threw them toward the window there was a flash of light and he found himself punched in the face knocking him through the wall and Natsu came crashing in through the ceiling not a moment later.

"Naruto, Natsu!" she then found Chizuru helping her to her feet as she wiped her tears thinking that Salamander was a Fairy Tail mage. "Everything okay Lucy-chan are you hurt?" asked Naruto not taking his eyes off the thugs "Yes thanks...this creep said he'd let me join Fairy Tail if I came here."

Saying this seemed to tick off Natsu as Chizuru shifted back and Naruto grabbed Lucy's hand "Hold on" he told her as they teleported away to on top of the water. "Lucy here are your keys, who do you have?" he asked as Lucy was holding on to him tight not wanting to fall in the water they were magically standing on.

"Em Aquaris, Taurus, Cancer, Crux..." she was interrupted as she saw him take out is own key that was silver and had the number three in kanji on it "Use Aquarius please" he asked as he activated the key.

"Open the Gate of the Shark, Sanbi" he called as the water flashed and out of it came a dark skinned woman with blonde hair, green eyes wearing a miniskirt, a bikini top containing large breasts and holding a large sword that resembled a sharks tooth. "Good to see you Harribel-chan" Naruto smiled as the woman nodded "You too Naruto-sama" this made Naruto sigh "You know I don't like the sama, Harribel-chan"

Shaking her head Lucy thrust her key into the water "Open the gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius" her magic summoned a mermaid like spirit who Spirit. She has a long blue tail, large breasts and she wears a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wears a jewel circlet wielding an urn.

"So we meet again Aquarius" said Harribel in a cold tone "Oh great it's you" there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Aquarius paled and slowly turned to see Naruto giving her a disapproving look "Oh H-Hey Naruto" she greeted.

"Aquarius please use your powers to send the ship back to the coast" ignoring her she merely said "Tch" making Naruto frown "Harribel-chan I think Adiane will thank you when we tell her how Scorpio how his girl friend treats her summoner" Harribel smirked "Yes she will be happy to hear that indeed"

"You wouldn't" said the spirit forgetting who she was talking to, it happened to be that one of Naruto's spirits had a crush on Scorpio and wanted a chance at him even though he was in a relationship and Naruto had forbid her to do anything to break them up. But that didn't mean they wouldn't try and help her out with it after all some relationships don't match.

"Try me" he threatened "Fine..." she said as she and Harribel prepared their water attacks "And be nice to Lucy-chan, or else..." he threatened which ticked her off slightly as she released so much energy that Harribel's assistance wasn't required anymore, but she ended up flooding the town when she pushed the boat back to land.

Lucy was happy Naruto had teleported them away from the wave o they were nice and dry. When they ported to the boat's location "It stopped...the rocking stopped" said Natsu getting to his feet Naruto kicked the door in to see a pissed off Natsu.

"Hrmm brat... you shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission" said Salamander as Natsu shrugged off his coat as did Naruto standing next to him while Chizuru covered Happy and Lucy. "Wait Chizuru shouldn't we..." she shook her head "Naruto-kun is plenty strong on his own and I suspect Natsu is as well" the cat nodded "Aye, Natsu is a mage too"

"Mind if I join the fun" said Naruto as Natsu nodded "No problem...hey you over there are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" he asked the creep. "What about it?" he asked smugly "Let me take a good look at your face" as his thugs closed in on the two each backhanded the nearest one into the wall.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail, and I've never seen you before" he said annoyed "Hoe...a Fairy Tail mage, that's good" smirked Naruto. "Wha...that mark" said a thug worried "He's real Bora-san" said another "Idiot don't call me by that name!" the now revealed Bora said.

"Bora...we've heard of him. He was a former mage of Titan Nose who was banished for using magic in several thefts" said Chizuru as the two cracked their fists "I don't care if you're a bastard of a good person, but I can't forgive you using our name" said Natsu grinding his teeth. "Me on the other hand...i have a big problem with people who sell slaves, even more when you try it on one of my friends Bora" the magical aura the two produced was frightening.

"Whatever, you nosy brats!" shouted Bora releasing a large flame at them, Chizuru held Lucy's shoulder as she tried to jump after them "Don't worry Lucy, I think I know who Natsu is now and besides Naruto-kun doesn't go down easily."

"Awful" said a voice in the fire "Pretty weak too, I've faced better fire in my time" said another. As the fire began to clear Naruto and Natsu were perfectly fine. The odd thing was Natsu was eating the fire while Naruto's hand seemed to be consuming it into a void shocking Lucy and Bora and the other thugs.

"Thanks for the food" said Natsu wiping his mouth "So that's your magic...haven't seen one of you in some time" muttered Naruto. "You're the real salamander right?" asked Naruto as Natsu nodded taking a deep breath while Naruto arms swirled with strong winds "Here let me fan the flames..."

"Fire Dragon's Roar" said Natsu releasing a stream of fire while Naruto flared his arms "Wind Wall" he called surrounding the boat in a twisting winds that kept the fire inside and away from the civilians homes. As the fire cleared Natsu charged Bora with a fist of fire "Remember it well..this is the Fairy Tail's mage" he said slamming the fist down on his face.

"That's Dragon slayer magic isn't it" stated Chizuru "Aye, dragon's lungs that spew flames, scales that melt flames and its nails are dressed with flames. The ancient magic that converts a body to a Dragon Slayer" he explained while Lucy was in disbelief but was curious "Chizuru what was that magic of Naruto's?"

She giggled "Wind magic... Naruto trained with the element closest to him and gained a perfect connection with it. As such he can call it to his aid and even become it if he wishes" Lucy was amazed seeing such a powerful spell and feeling the wind all around her and also noticed that the wind was actually stopping Natsu going overboard with his destruction.

"He knew this would happen" Chizuru nodded "We read how Fairy Tail is so are prepared to reduce damages in case we meet some and help them out with the council." Lucy tilted her head "Why?" she asked "Because Fairy Tail is one of the few guilds I like the look of and does what it's supposed to albeit a little differently.

"When his spell ended Natsu noticed the soldiers coming toward them so figured it was time to leave "Hey do you guys want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked while running. "Me and Chizuru-chan wouldn't mind, how about you Lucy-chan?" she nodded "Sure as she ran along side him while the military tried to chase after them

**XBreakX**

Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again!" said an angry councilman "They completly wreked the port can you believe that" he continued to fume. "Maybe but it says that another mage there prevented a lot of the damage so it wasn't that bad and they managed to help us capture the criminal Bora."

"We've heard of this mage before...the mysterious blonde that has helped out some Fairy Tail mages but is not actually in any guild and is said to be extremely powerful" said a blue haired councilman with a tattoo on the right side of his face.

**XBreakX**

"So this is Fairy Tail is it?" said Naruto as he stood next to Lucy and Natsu, Chizuru watching in fox form atop his head. "It's huge" said Lucy in awe "Welcome to Fairy Tail" said Happy as they began to walk in "We're Home!" he screamed kicking in the doors.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back" greeted the popular Fairy Tail mage Mirajane. Naruto and Natsu watch as the guild quickly descended into chaos as Natsu made his way through. From there position Naruto, Chizuru and Lucy spotted many different mages from one guy who stood only in his underwear to a woman drink a barrel of alcohol her size.

As many of the guild was fighting Mirajane came over to them "Oh my newcomers" she said giving them a gentle smile "Yeah but is it always like this?" Naruto asked "It happens all the time you don't have to worry..." he then caught a bottle that would of hit her in the head then turned to all the mages about to cast their magic.

He waved his hand "Wind Pressure" immediately all the guild members slumped to their knees buckling under a heavy weight on their shoulders, only Lucy, Mira, and himself were unaffected. "Well, well that's surprising..." said a booming voice and they turned to see a giant "You were here master?" said a surprised Mira.

"Oh newcomers" said the giant shrinking down to what appeared to be a man the size of a garden gnome dressed in very odd clothes. "Thank you for the help there it usually takes them a while to calm down, would you mind stopping the spell" Naruto nodded cancelling the pressure on them allowing them back on their feet.

Naruto spotted a face amongst the mages who met his eyes and immediately turned away with an ashamed face before turning to the master named Makarov. "You've done it again fools. Look at these documents I received from the council..." he began to read from the papers.

"Gray... "Nice job sweeping out that smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterward. You then ran away after stealing some underwear that was drying." stated Makarov. "But...wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" he questioned "Then don't be naked in the first place." replied Elfman.

Makarov continued, "Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP and assaulted him during the mission!" Elfman scratched the back of his head, "Well he said, 'Men are all about education' so..." Makarov started reading again, "Loki, you flirted with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too."

"She came on to me..." he murmured too low for anyone to hear.

"Kana Alberona, drinking fifteen large barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council." stated Makarov. "They found out..." she whispered as a bead of sweat dripped down her face. "And Natsu...you succeeded in destroying the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses belonging to town's people. You levelled a clock tower in Tully village, burned down a church in Freesia, damaged parts of Lupinus castle, and caused the Nazuna Ravine Observatory to collapse and cease operations."

"It was only thanks to a nearby wind mage that you didn't destroy half of Hargeon's port, so I believe the newcomer here deserves my thanks for. Guy the council members are angry at me all the time..." the other guild members looked ashamed of themselves.

"But..." he set the papers on fire "Forget about the council members" he threw the papers down where Natsu caught them like a dog would catch a treat. "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle, when the spirit flow within is and the spirit in nature connects they will form an embodiment for the first time.

You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all your should into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups your magic won't improve. Don't fears the fools of the council" he told them smiling.

Naruto's only thought was 'We picked the right place...' as Makarov shouted "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail mages!" the guild cheered in celebration.

**XBreakX**

"So where would you like your marks?" asked Mira they offered the back of their hands and and Chizuru the back of her paw. Each got their guild mark, Lucy's being pink, Chizuru's purple and Naruto's dark blue. "So...you're the mysterious mage that helps out our guild from time to time Naruto huh?" asked Makarov as e smiled "I like Fairy Tail but at the time me and Chizuru-chan didn't want to join, we wanted to explore a bit first"

"Hmm...Well you're here now so that's good but who's Chizuru?" he pointed to the fox on his head who hopped down onto the bar, seeing the cute animal Makarov petted her head. "You must have a good heart, Chizuru-chan doesn't like people with bad intentions in them, must be why she's so relaxed here" Makarov chuckled "indeed and I'm sure you'll fit in well with your friend Lucy there."

"Hehe, no doubt Master but can I talk with you privately for a moment?" he nodded and they went into the back room "So what is it Naruto?" he pulled out the his keys and showed them to Makarov who's eyes went wide "You're the platinum key wielder, the Ten Wizard Saints have been looking for you since rumours of a mage using Spirits unseen before appeared."

"You see why I travelled; the spirits will only listen to me as we are connected. I now I'm powerful Master but I don't want special treatment, like everyone else I'll start from the ground up and take missions until I can become an S-class mage here" Naruto told the man absentmindedly petting Chizuru in his arms.

"Well that's understandable my boy, but how strong are you?" Naruto gave his foxy grin "You'll have to wait and see master now won't you. And also..." he reached into his jacket and pulled out an orange book. "I see you are a fan so here's an early copy of the next book" he smiled seeing his master looking at the copy of Icha, Icha like it was gold opening it Makarov swore he saw the light.

**XBreakX**

Naruto had told Lucy he was going off to practice his magic outside of the town when he found a good place someone was already there. He saw a wavy black haired man with red eyes, wearing an all black trench coat, black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and combats boots (Think Black version of Vergil's look from DMC3 do not own). He had a nodachi hanging from his waist and a bracelet with four crystals.

Beside him was young girl with long silver hair like Mira's, yellow eyes, wearing armour featuring a white tiger theme holding in generous sized D-cup breasts and had a pair of claw gauntlets hanging from her waist. Naruto decided to greet the man there who didn't seem to have any emotion on his face but noticed a mark of Fairy Tail on his neck.

"Hey there you a Fairy Tail mage too, my names Naruto and this is Chizuru-chan" he waved as the man looked at him to his fox. "Zane...Zane Zoldark, and this is Byakko" the girl nodded but seemed curious as she spotted the fox.

"Nice to meet you, do you mind if I train with my friend here" he shook his head as Chizuru took hybrid form with her ears and fox tail out. "Which magic are we training Naruto-kun?" she asked making Byakko's eyes widen seeing the fox.

"Tracer is that okay?" she nodded creating balls of fox fire in her hands, her personal magic fire which she could form into weapons but mainly just liked to play with. "Ready when you are..." she smirked as Naruto held out his hand "Trace!" he called a a large sword appeared in his hands (Decaforce Sword)

Seeing the blade which Naruto had seen in his travels and having sparred with it's master a few time made her excited and made Zane quirk a brow. Chizuru created two whips of fire and snapped them at Naruto who blocked swinging the blade forward.

"You really like that blade don't you Naruto-kun?" he smirked as the blade changed forms "How can I not when it can do so much, Explosion!" he said as the blade became slimmer and was now red in colour. Slamming the blade down caused the ground to erupt sending Chizuru back as she clawed into the ground to stop her.

Their practice went on with Zane constantly observing him and his partner's moves, his own partner staring at the fox and how close she and the blonde haired boy were when they were fighting. When they had finished both were laughing as Chizuru had used one of her greatest skills against him to win...he power of cuteness or Moe power.

She had gotten close to Naruto using her big eyes and said how her body was aching and if they could stop. Even after 4 years Naruto couldn't say no to her so cancelled his magic dispelling the sword away in particles of light before sitting by the tree opposite to Zane.

"So what do you think Zane, enjoy the show" he asked as Chizuru sat in his lap making Byakko envious as she wished she could do that with her partner "It was impressive Naruto I hope to perhaps work with you. You seem like you would be useful on a mission" he said walking off and Byakko following behind quickly.

"Reminds me of Sai..." muttered Naruto stroking Chizuru's hair before rubbing her ears making her purr in his hands and after resting the two of them went back to the guild house to find Lucy nowhere in sight. "Hey Mira-chan where's Lucy-chan?" he asked the barmaid.

"Oh, Lucy-chan...she went to help Natsu with something why is she your girlfriends?" she asked giggling "No I am but if she want to be with Naruto that's fine with me" said Chizuru and Mira took note of the girl who wore a white sleeveless v-neck jumper that showed off her breasts and stomach with a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unzipped fly. She also had orange sneakers with white leg warmers.

"Naruto-kun where did you find this girl?" she asked curiously seeing the purple eyed girl next to Naruto "Chizuru was the fox on my head when we came in Mira-chan" he explained as Chizuru showed off the mark she had been given. "You mean that cute little fox..." "Becomes the beautiful me, yes Mirajane I do" finished Chizuru smirking.

"Great another female mage for the guild happy days, why don't I introduce you to some of the other girls here" she suggested as she pulled Naruto along too. They walked over to a table where there was; a brunette drinking booze, a blue haired girl reading and a purpled haired girls fiddling with a pair of glasses.

"Hey girls, looks like we have an extra female member of the guild, Naruto-kun's friend Chizuru" said Mira happily as the girls smiled at the Chizuru obviously accepting her. "So Naruto how long have you two known each other?" asked Cana taking a swig from her barrel "Pretty much our whole lives but it's only been in the last 4 years or so we have actually got on with each other" he admitted making the girls 'Aww'

"Naruto-kun is the sweetest though; I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with" Chizuru smiled hugging his arm making him blush as she pushed her assets into his arm. "Hoo...so Naruto-kun has gotten lucky eh?" giggled Cana "No Naruto-kun isn't Ready for that yet" this made him blush harder "Chizuru-chan!" he shouted while she continued to look innocent.

"So is little Naruto untouched then?" asked Mira smiling "Well Naruto-kun and I haven't gotten that far but he is good with his hands" she said making a few blush at the thought and Naruto try to escape but Chizuru wasn't having it. "Do you think he can show us?" asked the purpled haired girl named Laki.

"Excuse me I'm going to need this" said Naruto swiping Cana's barrel and chugging down the alcohol to relieve his nerves, he couldn't get drunk thanks to his healing but drinking did calm his nerves however. "My, if you can drink like that I might volunteer for the demonstration" Naruto gave Chizuru a small glare taking another large drink.

**XBreakX**

"So what do you think of the guild Naruto-kun?" asked Chizuru as they sat on the roof on the guild gazing up at the stars. Lucy had come back with Natsu, Happy and the missing mage Macao not long ago and was happy to see her again and get chatting with the other girls. She seemed to really hit it off with Levi since they were both bookworms at heart.

"It's nice...to have a place to call home again" he said as she leaned her head into her shoulder "Has it really been 4 years since we left Chizuru-chan. 4 years since I left it all behind..." she rubbed his back seeing her loves state of mind.

"Naruto-kun, try not to think about it. We all said this was our second chance, there's no need to think of the past" she kissed his cheek hoping to ease his worry. "Besides here you are free... Fairy Tail is the place for us now. Here is the place to make your family and me and Lucy and maybe some of the others would only be too happy to help you" she giggled seeing his face flush.

"Chizuru-chan... are you sure it's alright, are you really okay with the idea of me being with other girls?" he asked stroking her long hair, she nodded. "Naruto-kun, part of me knew I'd never be enough for you. With that big heart of yours I have no doubt that many will fall for you, heck Cana seems interested already with the fact you can drink on her level." He smiled thinking how the woman had tried to out drink him only to collapse from the alcohol not long later.

"Maybe but I can tell there's something on her mind here, not sure what though. It's the same with Lucy-chan and Mira-chan; they hide their pain from others here. Just like I did way back when..." he looked toward the rest of the town "Plus that Zane person was odd, he seemed unfeeling and wasn't at the guild hall so he obviously keeps to himself, there's more to him than what appears" he noted to himself.

"Come on Naruto-kun lets head to our apartment, Lucy said she'd be settled in the opposite room to us so we can say hi before we go to sleep okay" he nodded picking her up and jumping off the roof and riding on the wind, flying. "You always like travelling like this don't you?" he chuckled "Yeah, Arc of Space just ports me to locations where using Wind Magic lets me see the world as I pass it by."

He took a look back on the guild "This is my new family then...a new beginning..." he said flying to their new home as mages of Fairy Tail.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people the first chapter of the Fairy Tail xover hope you like it.**

**Now Incas epeople are wondering yes Chizuru is the same of Kanokon, the reason is that she is awesome and I doubt I'll get round to doing that xover ever so added her here (do not own Kanokon)**

**Right now only a few of Naruto's magics have been revealed**

**Wind Magic- Self explanatory but to summarise think Juvia's control of water and apply it to Naruto, and yes he can become wind if he chooses.**

**Arc of Space- the ability to transport from one place to the next and in an instant too. Works better if person sees and knows where they are going, if not can end up in a different world entirely.**

**The other magic Naruto used in the chapter I will leave the explanation until later chapter.**

**Celestial Spirit keys- I had considered using FF summons but Bakuto Masaki convinced me of otherwise and here's who's revealed so far:**

**Sanbi: Tia Harribel (Bleach don't own)**

**Nanabi: Adiane (Guren Lagann don't own)**

**Kyuubi: Chizuru**

**I have ideas for the others too so don't worry about them**

**Zane will become more important in the story as well as will his partner Byakko so keep a look out for updates.**

**Well that's that bye...**


End file.
